If Not For You
by crayolacrayola
Summary: Why hadn't I fallen for you instead? Hiroki/Misaki
1. Chapter 1

Oh god, I look at this again and I really think to myself how I don't like the way this turned out.

**Disclaimer: Noooo.**

* * *

Misaki was sleeping peacefully during class, as he hadn't got much sleep from all the abuse he received last night (AND WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT?). How the man had managed to find time to abuse him every single night, Misaki would never know. Maybe it's because he kept missing his deadlines.

"Oi, TAKAHASHI!" Hiroki shouted as he flung a book across the room.

Misaki's head took a direct hit from the hard book. He quickly sat up, nursing his poor injured head.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Misaki complained, rubbing his head.

"Don't you dare sleep in my class. Now, can you answer this question?" Hiroki barked, smacking his hand on some math equation on the board.

Misaki stupidly shook his head.

"I can't, I wasn't listening."

The students started laughing.

"_Way to go, as if your grades aren't already bad enough_." Misaki mentally sulked as he took his seat again.

* * *

Hiroki finally dismissed the students, and they rushed out of the room. But then, Hiroki pointed towards Misaki.

"You, Takahashi. See me in my office at 4:00PM sharp."

With that, Hiroki swiftly made his way out of the room.

"Stupid Kamijou-sensei, why do I have to go see him? It's not like this is my first time falling asleep in class. But if I don't go..."

Misaki shuddered at the thought (he heard rumors of Hiroki's punishment, despite being the one unpopular kid), and decided that he would go anyways.

* * *

Misaki showed up at Hiroki's office door. He took a glance at his watch that brightly flashed _4:01 PM_ at him. Hardeharhar. Perfect. Way to go. Now he was definitely in for a bad experience. He took a gulp and then decided to knock on the door. As the door creaked open, Misaki found that he was facing a very furious yet stressed 'Kamijou-sensei'. Misaki didn't dare to say anything, so he quietly followed Hiroki into the office.

"You damnable carefree kid, you're 1 minute late... I don't have all day, I'm a very busy teacher that has to deal with brats like you everyday..."

Hiroki paced up and down the room. He was clearly stressed and obviously needed a dose of coffee, but torturing students came first.

"Stop falling asleep in class, it's bad for your effort grade. I may have to ask your guardian to come and look into this matter next time."

Misaki knew that there was _clearly_ another boy in class who fell asleep more often than him, he felt it was unfair that he didn't get scolded. He contemplated for a while, and decided that it was time to say something mean, even if it did get him in trouble, and even if it wasn't like him.

"Why are you always picking on me? Why _just_ me? You pick on all the girls in class and me, but you never pick on the other boys in class! Especially Takasu, he's always falling asleep but you never scold him. If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought that you were just sloppy or maybe even a _homosexual_!" Misaki raised a finger in the air to add emphasis to his statement.

The words had hit Hiroki pretty hard, and he started to shiver. Misaki noticed this, thinking that it was rather awkward of Hiroki to be flustered. Was it something he said? Hiroki began to sputter.

"W-w-what do you mean _h-h-homosexual_... Y-you shouldn't joke around with your t-t-teachers..."

Misaki was gobsmacked, to find what he said was actually true. Misaki may have been thickheaded at times, but this time he somehow picked up the hint that his 'homo-vibes' had sent him. He then decided that he would take advantage of the sitauation.

"Oh-ho, so it _is_ true that you are a_ homosexual_, so the rumors around school weren't fake, they were real!"

Hiroki started scrambling to find something around his desk, even though he wasn't really trying to find anything.

"W-w-what rumors? Surely you don't believe those s-silly little rumors..."

"It's okay Kamijou-sensei... Your secret is safe with me."

Misaki made swiftly made his way to the exit, impressed with his performance. He felt like he was really a sleeping lion that had woken up! (Pfft, not in a million years.)

* * *

Geez this is short. Move along to the next chapter now.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to start writing the story in first person now. I hope this completely screws your mind up :l

I think you'll kind of be able to understand who's talking so uh... Good luck if you don't?

Oh yeah, Sumi doesn't exist in this fic (because I hate him that much).

* * *

_Hiroki_

I personally think that it's easier for me to absorb things when I list them out.

Let's see, I'll list them out.

First: That Takahashi kid seems to have threatened me.  
Second: That Takahashi kid also seems to have found out I'm a (flaming) homo.  
Third: That Takahashi kid is about to send my pride to bits.

_Haha._ My inner-self laughs at me. _There goes your fake pride, you god damn egoist!_

I sat there for a few moments in silence.

Sometimes, I hate this stupid inner-self that loves laughing at me. Why the hell do inner-selves even exist anyways? This is stupid.

_So are you, stupid flaming homo._

Haha. My life is perfect. _Sooo_ perfect.

_

* * *

_

_Misaki_

After being dropped off at school by Usagi-san, I limped on my way to school. I wish that for once, just _once_, that he wouldn't try to abuse me every night... But that's something impossible to wish for. Freaking nympho. I made my way into the empty hallway which was really filled with students a moment ago.

_They were too afraid to come near me... Even Sumi-senpai has moved away, now nobody is my friend at school. I'm such a lonely person..._

The only person walking down the hallway was an obviously over stressed Kamijou-sensei, holding a large pile of paperwork. His eyes hovered over me for a moment, but he quickly avoided eye-contact.

Was he afraid of me?

_Well, what do you think? You already found out about his 'homo' secret, it's not surprising he now feels afraid of you now._

No way, I actually scared _the_ Kamijou Devil? I actually feel a bit guilty for teasing my teacher like that... Maybe an apology could fix things?

* * *

I stopped at Kamijou-sensei's door after school. I thought over it again.

_Wait, maybe this is not such a good idea._

Why not?

_Because he's THE Kamijou Devil!_

So? It kinda leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

_Yeah but do you want to imagine what will happen after you apologize? He'll return to normal! Don't you like things the way they are?_

I broke out a cold sweat

Well yes but, I know his 'homo' secret so it should be okay, right?

_Then what's the point of apologizing?_

Whatever, just shut up! Aren't you supposed to be on my side anyways?

I stopped arguing with myself and stiffly turned the doorknob. Beyond that door, sitting at Kamijou-sensei's desk was an optimistic, happy-go-lucky Miyagi-sensei.

"Hi, hi, hi! What can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath and gulped.

"I um... came to apologize... to Kamijou-sensei... about something..."

Miyagi-sensei practically went wide-eyed. "Wow~ You're the 15th person to want to apologize to him about something today. How badly did you piss off Kamijou?"

_15th person? He really is Kamijou the Devil!_

"I'm not really sure..."

"Well, Kamijou went out to get some more paper for the copier. You can sit here and wait."

I quietly went to take a seat on the hard couch next to Kamijou-sensei's desk. Somehow, I have a really bad feeling about this...

* * *

_Hiroki_

_Damn that stupid Professor... Why do I have to do his work for him? And he made me even go get paper for the printer - when he had nothing else to do! That stupid useless guy..._

I opened the door and made my way my desk. I dropped the heavy load and turned around, only to find Takahashi was sitting on the couch next to my desk.

_Crap! Why is he here again?_

Before I could think anymore, Takahashi began to talk

"Uh.. um... I'm sorry about yesterday..."

_Hah?_

"I didn't mean to scare you that much... It was really just a joke... I didn't know it would be that serious..."

_This kid is apologizing to me?_

"H-hahaha... Stop joking around with your teachers... You've really pissed me off this time, but don't piss me off again!"

_Shit, was my voice shaking? My pride won't be able to live with this!_

I started trying to think about when Takahashi would be graduating, because then hopefully he might forget if he leaves. Suddenly, Takahashi stood up and bowed (o_o).

"I'm really sorry! I respect your opinion, I'm sorry about yesterday!"

_It's about time this kid got a grip of the authorities around here..._

"Whatever, I'm going out and you can leave now."

As I walked to the door, I accidentally tripped over some papers on the floor next to Professor Miyagi's desk.

_Oh shit, shit, shit. This is horribly bad!_

I fell over the poor Takahashi who was also getting ready to leave. Just in the moment of chaos, Professor Miyagi decided to enter the room.

"Hihi, Hiroki! I brought some co-" Professor Miyagi stopped half-way through his sentence.

_NOOOO! Not the idiot Professor! Why now?_

_

* * *

_

God, I love cliffhangers. Don't you?

I'm still appalled at this thing, but it's somewhat more bearable now I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Well uh, I don't have much to ramble about this time, so move along to the story now.

* * *

_Hiroki_

_God damn stupid freaking professor, damn your timing!_

"Hiroki~ I got some coff-" and he paused right there.

_Oh dear, I've just lost my sanity. At this very moment, I think that everything had just collapsed. My hopes of living a normal life__ had just went down the drain. Why is the world such a cruel place?_

Kyouju began chuckling. _Really, chuckling? Is this really a time to be laughing? I swear I will murder you in your sleep._

"Well, well, Kamijou. Who knew that you'd actually turn out to be a _homo_." he chuckled, putting emphasis on the word 'homo'.

_Dear God, please kill this man._

Kyouju then glanced at Takahashi, who was being squashed by my full weight (poor boy, I probably should've remembered he was there in the first place).

"Wow~" Kyouju mused. "I never thought that Kamijou would be the seme... But then again..."

_REALLY? REALLY NOW, professor? Is this a time to be making JOKES?_

The brunette quickly got up in a clear state of shock, letting me drop to the hard floor in the process.

"It's really not what it looks like! Kamijou-sensei is not a seme! I'm not even homosexual! Kamijou-sensei just tripped over some papers and fell on me, that's all! I've lived my life as a normal boy for 18 years, there's no way I can be homosexual!" Takahashi kept panicking, while trying to laugh it off.

_Ohhh... So it looks like I'm not the only one with a secret to hide... I'll have my fun with this guy, just to get back at him..._

"Whatever, I'll keep quiet about this. But it might be interesting to have a _gay_ assistant~"

_God, I hereby vow the suffering of this simpleton._

I got up and quickly brushed the nonexistent dust off of me.

"I've had enough, I need to go give detention to some stupid airheads who decided to doze off in class." I said, gruffly pushing Takahashi out of my way and passing by professor to make my exit.

* * *

_Misaki_

_Nii-san, I believe that I've just lost my sanity._

I stood up and pushed Kamijou-sensei off of me, blushing furiously. I desperately tried to explain to Miyagi-sensei that I was not homosexual! I kept trying to laugh it off, desperately hoping that I wouldn't get caught up in a misunderstanding. They shall never find out that I am a homosexual!

_Wait, did I just refer to myself as a homosexual?_

I am most definitely not a homosexual! I've lived my life as a normal Japanese boy for 18 years, there's absolutely no way that I can be a homosexual! I don't like it! I never liked it! I'm not gay! Only gay people like that kind of stuff!

Kamijou-sensei then got up, saying something about giving detention, and stormed off. I was really glad that he was finally gone... But why? I don't know, I just felt more at ease. Remembering the situation that I had just been in, I quickly excused myself and went running for my life. I prayed and prayed that Usagi-san has decided not to come pick me up today, there's no way I can face him. Not now. I ran out of the building.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

Usagi-san was waiting for me at the gate, except that Kamijou-sensei was talking to Usagi-san. Didn't Kamijou-sensei have to go give detention? Whatever, Kamijou-sensei has managed to buy me some time. I rushed towards the back gate and went running home.

_I've never been in such a horrible situation in my life. Well, whatever, I'll just sleep it off! I just hope that Usagi-san doesn't come home early today. Oh yes, I know! I'll just fall asleep, and then I won't have to talk to Usagi-san. If Usagi-san were ever to find out, he'd tie me up and lock me in a room and-_

I gulped, hard. I knew that I didn't need to keep thinking, it would only lead me to something disturbing that I didn't need to know.

I flopped onto my bed and quickly fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Hiroki_

I stalked past the hallway and to the classroom, only to find no students there.

_Those bastards even DARE to be late?_

I noticed an obvious note on my desk with terribly scribbled words that read something along the lines of:

"_Sorry Kamijou-sensei,_

_Something came up and we had to leave in a hurry. We have to miss detention for today._"

_No, those bastards even DARED to skip detention! I will have to lecture them tomorrow... They'll see that it's not a good idea to skip detention..._

I ripped the note into tiny shreds, tossed them in the bin and walked out the door. At the school gate, I caught a glance of Akihiko.

_Akihiko? What the hell is he doing here?_

I walked up to him. He seemed to notice that I was there, and glanced my way.

"Hiroki! Fancy meeting you here. Long time no see!"

"I could say the same thing, what are you doing here anyways?"

Akihiko seemed to be muttering something under his breath.

"Nothing, I just stopped by to visit some kid that I'm tutoring."

_Tutoring? I thought he didn't even like to tutor, what with him not being a social butterfly and all... The kid being tutored must've gotten lucky or something._

"Well, since I'm here, I've decided to receive some feedback on my story."

I sighed. I knew he was going to ask me for a review some time soon.

"We can discuss your book at my office."

I sighed again and gestured for Akihiko to follow me. We made our way to my office in absolute silence. A few students stared at Akihiko, and some even gasped.

_They must've been thinking: OH my god! THE Usami Akihiko is visiting our school? Why is he following... - what's his name again? Oh right. Kamijou the Devil._

Bahaha. What do I care?

We arrived at my office door and I creaked the office door open. And sure enough, beyond that door, was a lazy professor, sitting at my desk, happily smoking away.

"Professor, _please_ go back to your desk and actually _try_ to do your work." I said, forcefully banging my hand against my desk.

Miyagi flinched.

"Oh come on, Hiroki~ You're so mean!" professor whined, then glancing at Akihiko behind me.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. THAT." I said, trying ever so hard to suppress my anger and urge to punch Kyouju in the face.

"And Hiroki~ Another man? What happened to that Takahashi kid just now?"

_Oh shit._

The originally 'I'm-in-a-good-mood" Akihiko suddenly stiffened up behind me. Without having to look, I could already feel him stiffening up behind me.

_This is very, very bad. What have you gotten yourself into, Hiroki?_

"What.. Takahashi... Kid...?" Akihiko croaked.

_Kyouju, I wish that one day I'd have the ability to legally kill you without _being sent to jail.

* * *

Cliffhanger times two. Let us all celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

** WARNING: This fanfic contains yaoi (boy x boy), MAJOR OOCness, a non-canon pairing, and hints of LIME~! If you like sanity, I won't stop you from keeping it. I suggest you leave the page now if that is the case.**

I'm proud to present...

Chapter 4 of _If Only it Was You_!

As a treat, I've tried to make it as long as I possibly could! (But obviously failed ;_;)

Please enjoy!

P.S. Hiroki is majorly OOC in this chapter, you have been warned!

(You've been spared from rambling this time around, because I was busy trying to release the chapter ASAP, to make up for lost time due to the exams.)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA. **(A girl can dream though c:)

* * *

~ Hiroki ~

_Now hang on just a minute. Why is Akihiko tensing up in the first place? Why is he emitting a menacing aura? What does this Takahashi kid have to do with him?_

Suddenly, Kyouju had a really apologetic face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was Usami Akihiko-san! Your books are amazing!" he gasped.

_Dear god, what is wrong with this man?_

"And er, about that Takahashi kid, he came here earlier to apologize about something he did. I hadn't heard very well... Ha, ha..." Kyouju explained, trying to calm the obviously tensed Akihiko.

_Now why was Akihiko so tensed up when he heard the word 'Takahashi'? Usually Akihiko never cares about a certain person... The only person he's ever cared about was 'Takahiro'..._

I felt a tug at my chest, but I ignored it.

"Well, nevermind. I'll be leaving now."

"Eh? What about your new story?"

"I just remembered I have something else to do."

With that, Akihiko stalked to the hallway and slammed the door behind him.

"Hmm~ I wonder why he's so upset~?" Kyouju hummed as he walked back to his desk.

_I have a feeling that something bad could've happened if Kyouju didn't realise that it was Bakahiko..._

* * *

_The Next Morning~_

~ Misaki ~

All the weight of the world has been thrown onto my shoulders.

_Nii-chan, what have I done to deserve this? _I bitterly thought to myself._ I can't face Usagi-san, Kamijou-sensei or Miyagi-sensei like this.._

I dragged my feet downstairs, in hopes that Usagi-san hadn't come outside yet.

_Thank god... He's not here yet.._.

In order to avoid Usagi-san, I'll have to quickly prepare breakfast, leave it in the fridge, leave a note on the table, and get out of here before Usagi-san wakes up...

I quickly grab some food out of the cupboards and throw some random stuff together for breakfast. I eat a piece of buttered toast and shove the breakfast inside the fridge and scribble down some messy letter on a post-it note. I scan through the note quickly.

_Usagi-san,_  
_Something came up suddenly so I had to go to school early. I've left breakfast in the fridge._

"Alright, all I need to do now is to leave before-"

"Before what?"

I can feel a large hand on my shoulder.

_No, no. This can't be happening._

I silently beg that it won't be Usagi-san behind me. I turn around to look.

_Oh no, it's Usagi-san..._

"Before what?" Usagi-san questioned again.

"All I need to do now is to leave before my friends start worrying about where I am... Hahaha... Because I volunteered to help them with their project... Hahaha..." I replied, desperately hoping he wouldn't see through my iffy lie.

"I'm sorry Misaki, I don't mean to be mean, but ever since that Sumi kid left, you didn't really have any friends."

I felt a stab.

"U-usagi-san... That hurts you know..."

He gave me an apologetic look, but it quickly turned into a stern one.

"What happened at Hiroki's office yesterday?"

_Hiroki?_

I cocked my head to the side.

Suddenly, realization hit me pretty hard.

_Hiroki is Kamijou-sensei! Damn, how did he know about that? Kamijou-sensei couldn't have told him, I know his homo secret! Nevermind that, what should I tell Usagi-san?_

"Ah... Um, I went to apologize to Kamijou-sensei because I guess I pissed him off... Haha..."

The grip on my shoulder loosened a bit, and then it fell.

"Is that all? You're not hiding anything?"

"N-no... Absolutely nothing..."

_At this rate, Usagi-san will see through my lies..._

"Why are you stuttering then?"

_Please Usagi-san, don't find out._

"Because I woke up a earlier to help my friends, and I feel a little bit sleep deprived." I tried to make myself look as stern as possible. "And I believe that I don't need to mention who's fault it is that I'm so sleep deprived."

Usagi-san's expression began to loosen up a bit.

"Okay then, go help your 'friends'. Have a good day."

I quickly seized the moment to escape Usagi-san.

_If that had continued any longer, I might've been exposed..._

_

* * *

_

~ Hiroki ~

I dragged myself to my office.

_Ugh... Another painstaking day of annoying students, idiotic Kyouju, and whatnot..._

I creak the office door open.

"Good morning..."

I then noticed that the room was empty and I could picture tumbleweed rolling by.

_Hmm? Kyouju is late?_

I drop the heavy stack of books on my desk and set by bag next to my chair.

_Maybe Kyouju might be sick today~!_ I happily thought to myself.

At the exact same moment, somebody bursted into the office shouting.

"KAMIJOU~!"

I know this _annoying _voice that only appears in the morning...

_Well, I could always hope..._ I thought to myself bitterly.

"Good morning, Kyouju" I replied with an icy voice, trying to make myself sound as hostile as possible.

"How cold~" Kyouju whined.

_Sometimes I wish I could BITCH SLAP this simpleton._

I stiffly pointed at his desk.

"Work. Now. Don't disturb me unless it's necessary."

"Fine." Kyouju pouted, dragging his wheelie chair(1) to his desk.

_Sometimes I wonder how this guy managed to get his job..._

_

* * *

_

"I'm going to get some coffee" I said, excusing myself from my desk.

I needed a break from all this exam grading. It was a free period, after all.

_These useless students keep making simple mistakes_(2)_ because they don't read the instructions! Are they even listening during class time? Ugh these classes are full of good-for-nothings... Only Takasu_(3)_ appears to be the only one with good scores._

I suddenly remembered Takahashi-kun's remark.

"_Especially Takasu, he's always falling asleep but you never scold him. If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought that you were just sloppy or maybe even a homosexu__al."_

_HAHA. N-no way... Besides... My love will never be returned..._

I felt a sharp pang in my chest.

_Speaking of homosexuality... That time Takahashi overreacted... I have to have my fun with him some time, I will make him regret making fun of me. I'd probably have to confirm my theory first, though._

I let out a huge sigh, and started to ponder about which route to take to the coffee shop.

* * *

I slowly pressed the door opened and ordered a latté for myself. The counter lady said it would take 5 minutes, so I did wait 5 minutes - and 10 minutes more.

_God, people never seem to be able to keep their word these days... There's nobody you can trust anymore._

Without a sense of control anymore, I started wandering aimlessly around the coffee shop.

After about 4 minutes of walking, I'd suddenly found myself inside the bathroom.

_I've always wondered why it was that the bathroom looks like the gym locker rooms... It's just so... spacious..._

I turned around the corner and found Takahashi panicking over some soaking wet books on the floor.

"Oh no... How do I go to Lit class now? Kamijou-sensei will kill me!"

_Oho, ho. Looks like someone's in trouble._

"Well, well. If it isn't Takahashi." I wondered aloud.

Takahashi flinched and slowly turned to face me.

_That's right... Now slowly turn to face me._

"S-s-sensei... What might you be doing here..?"

"Oh, I came here to get some coffee."

"Oh... Haha..."

_Throw away my pride for now, it's time for a hands-on experiment. This is the perfect moment to prove my theory correct._ I smirked to myself.

I slowly walked towards Takahashi as he backed away with each step I made. Soon enough, he hit the wall, now the poor cornered prey.

"Hey, Takahashi... When you made that _joke_, were you perhaps referring to yourself as well?" I whispered.

"Huh?" he questioned, as he cocked his head to the side. "What _joke_ might you be refering to?"

"Remember, your _homosexual_ joke?" I smirked.

I think he should've been able to put two and two together, because he blushed madly and turned to the side. "Really! It was just a joke, it had no meaning!"

"Oh Takahashi, that was no simple _joke_." I smirked, walking over to him as he tried to retreat. "It's true, you see, I am what you joked about." I added, pinning him to the wall.

"S-sensei, it was really just a joke, so-"

"And judging from your reaction to the incident when Kyouju misunderstood us, it was pretty obvious you were overreacting..."

"H-hah... No way... Wouldn't anybody respond like that? Haha..."

"Oh really, then explain your _adorable_ blush from that time?"

"_What_?" Takahashi screamed, turning his crimson hued face to the side.

_Bingo._

"Such, bashful cute reactions..." I smirked as I reached upwards into his shirt.

"S-sensei... W-what are you doing... Please stop!" Takahashi panted, but his grip on my arms (4) seem to have loosened.

_This completely proves my theory correct. But... why aren't I stopping...?_

My train of thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Kamijou-san, latté! Is there a Kamijou-san here?"

I pecked Takahashi on the cheek, and waved the blushing brunette goodbye.

_WHY DID I DO THAT? _I repeatedly fumed in my mind.

**TBC.**

* * *

And there my friend, is the end of Chapter 4.

Finally getting some lime going on c:

I'M SO SORRY ROMANTICA FANS. BUT I NEEDED ACTION. AND WHEN I NEED ACTION, I GET ACTION.

So yeah, even I myself, as a Romantica fan, very much think that Misaki should be getting back to Usagi very soon, I still think there should be some MisaHiro action getting on, otherwise I'd be dragging the storyline.

**Hiroki:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS, MY PRIDE WON'T BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND THIS! (OTL)

**Alison:** Now, now, Hiroki. Fans first, yourself later.

**Hiroki:** THERE'S NO SUCH SAYING D:

Now Please, Review~! It motivates me to write.

So please, leave a review, or I might go die in a corner.

_Pretty please?_

Footnotes;

(1) YES, even after all this time, I still call it a wheelie chair! xDD

(2) Oh yes, we all do it. We freak out and end up not reading the instructions clearly.

(3) It's a random name I made up for some student, it's really a minor character. He doesn't even have a line in the story. Refer to the first chapter for more info.

(4) That my friends, is Misaki's poor attempt to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This fanfic chapter contains yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, possible clichéness, a non-canon pairing, and hints of other insanity. Do not hesitate to exit this page now. Last warning, because I have warned you. Don't blame me if you didn't read the warning.**

Hi there all! It's chapter 5, yay~

Oh and I've speculated a bit over the name of this fanfic, and for one moment thought about whether or not to change it. Shortly after that, I came up with 'Why Didn't I Fall For You Instead?', but then the complications of changing the name came up... So bleh...

Anyways, the storyline will be written more along this title instead now, and I'm going to ramble on a bit longer before I let you read the story.

...

Naw, I kid. I'll stop here.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA. **(It's really too bad I don't...)

* * *

~ Misaki ~

_What was that just now?_ I thought to myself as I walked down the empty alleyway, trying my very best to hide my crimson face.

_I knew Kamijou-sensei was a homo... But I never knew he'd be this serious... _(1)

I could feel even more heat creeping up my cheeks as I thought about it.

_However... It's almost so much more different from when Usagi-san does it... It almost feels like..._

I shook my head.

_No, it can't be..._

I felt really lightheaded, it was a bit hard to try focusing on the road now...

_It felt so heavenly..._

Feeling my face turn to a deeper shade of red, I shook my head in absolute denial and continued walking home.

_HAHA! There's no way it was heavenly... What am I thinking! Haha..._

I stopped walking. Something had hit me, pretty hard.

_Why haven't I ever thought that about the things Usagi had done to me...?_

I stood in silence.

_Haha, probably because Usagi-san forces it on me most of the time so I'm usually wavering! Ha! That's right!_ I thought to myself, laughing it off as I went.

I _swear_ I felt people staring at me as I walked down the sidewalk. Was it really that weird seeing someone laugh on the streets?

_... But Kamijou also forced it on me._

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks (2), trying to dispel any thought related to the incident just now.

_That's right, I have to face Usagi-san later so I can't be thinking about these sorts of things! I can't afford to cause Usagi-san any trouble._

I nodded to myself once more and continued walking down the streets.

* * *

~ Hiroki ~

I stalked towards the counter to pick up my latte.

"Kamijou-san, latte." the lady repeated again in a monotone voice.

"Yes, yes..." I groaned as I slowly approached the counter.

I snatched the latte out of the lady's hands and sat down in a chair. I felt especially sluggish now, so I decided I'd sit down, and finish my latte in the shop today.

After about half an hour, I'd finally finished sipping away my latte at the speed of about a sip every half a minute, because my mind was so lost in thought.

_It felt a bit different from the time I did it with Akihiko_... I unconsciously thought to myself, placing my a finger on my lips.

_Maybe it's__ because he's a bratty kid? Or is it because I just have fun playing around with this kid? Or is it because revenge feels great? Or is it because..._

I tried to pause my train of thoughts.

_Or is it because... I really do like this kid...?_

I felt my face growing warmer. After a delayed two seconds, I desperately shook my head as a weak attempt to dispel my embarrassment.

_Haha, no way... I'm sure it happens to everyone once they deal with too much unrequited love... It just happens... You snap... Haha..._

I sighed, and shook my head once more. I pick up the coffee cup and shove it in the bin in an awkward manor and storm out of the coffee shop.

_Why am I mad? Nothing happened, stupid Hiroki._

I stopped in my steps, and let out a heavy sigh.

_What an interesting day..._

Hmm.. Interesting?

I blushed at my own remarks.

_It's not interesting! It was just a successful experiment! That's all!_

I ran back to the university, despite my sluggish feeling.

_

* * *

_

~ Hiroki ~

After I got back to the office I spaced at most of the time and even Kyouju started to worry a bit.

"Hiroki~ It's not like you, why are you spacing out so much?"

I threw a heavy dictionary across the room and watched as he dodged it sharply.

"Do I need to remind you? _Don't_ call me that." I barked sharply.

"Fine!" Kyouju pouted. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Hmm?" I questioned, starting to pay attention to Kyouju. "What question?"

"Why are you spacing out so much?"

I bit my lip. "Oh um... Just some stuff going on at home..." I laughed bitterly.

"Okay..." Kyouju said, turning back to his desk. I could tell that he wasn't very convinced by his tone, but it would have to do for now.

"Oh by the way, don't you have a class to teach?" Kyouju questioned, pulling a folder from the shelf.

I panicked. How could I have forgotten?

"You should probably go now. You'll be one minute late if you go now."

I grabbed some textbooks and ran out the door.

I flung the classroom door open and everyone fell dead silent. I carefully scanned each row but I couldn't find a Takahashi.

_Where could he have gone...?_

I dropped the textbooks on my desk. The students flinched and faced towards me. I slowly took the attendance. When I came to Takahashi's name, nobody responded. Whispers broke out in the classroom, it started to agitate me.

"Silence!" I shouted at them, trying to sound as authoritative as possible.

Class passed by very slowly, and finally I dismissed the whack jobs from class.

After I arrived back at my desk, I let out a heavy sigh. _Something tells me today will take forever to pass..._

I started fiddling with the papers infront of my desk.

"I wonder why he wasn't in class today..." I wondered aloud.

"There you go again!" Kyouju exclaimed. "You're spacing out again!"

I shook my head, slapping my face once more (2), trying to bring myself back to reality. I stared at the papers in front of me and let out a loud groan.

Kyouju shook his head. "It's not like you, what happened to you today?"

I tried to think of a reason, but telling the reason would reveal...

I stopped thinking. _Just give him the usual BS._

"I'm _sleep deprived._"

Kyouju had a questioning face, but he turned around, leaving it at that. He probably wasn't convinced, but it'd have to do.

I looked at the papers in front of me again.

_Oh boy..._

_

* * *

_

~ Misaki ~

I wanted to ask myself what I was doing here, again. In all honesty, this was an insane idea. Why am I standing here? I could've borrowed the book from someone else, but nobody else had it! The only one left to see was... _Kamijou the Devil_... I shuddered a bit, and pushed the door open. It was apparent that Miyagi-sensei wasn't there, but Kamijou-sensei was peacefully sleeping in his desk chair.

_I really don't want to be here..._ I felt my inner-self complain.

I reluctantly walked over to Kamijou the Devil's desk and poked him, and he started to groan. I immediately panicked, and ran for the sofa. I plopped down in a rather hurried manor and hoped he wouldn't notice that I'd woken him up.

"Akihiko..." I heard him mumble.

_...? Why did he mumble Usagi-san's name...?_

I didn't have anytime to think, because his eyes were already half lidded.

"Mmph..." he looked up from his desk. "Takahashi, what are you doing here?"

"Umm!" I uttered nervously. "Could I borrow a book from you?"

He let out a groan and began walking over to his extravagantly large bookcase, silently followed by me.

"What book do you need?" he grumbled.

I curiously scanned the bookcase, hoping to see the book I needed. Suddenly, I spotted a familiar blue book spine, under the author name of 'Usami Akihiko'. A little bit to the right, were two more identical book spines. I scanned the bookcase carefully again.

_Hmm? What's this? Kamijou the Devil has three copies of each of Usagi-san's books._

"What book did you say you needed?" he grumbled again.

"Oh um.. That one." I replied, pointing to a green book spine on the shelf.

I scanned the bookcase one last time, having three copies of Usagi-san's books would surely raise the suspicions for anyone else. Shock washed over me, when I saw a pen name on one of the book spines.

_'Akikawa Yayoi'_

I felt my legs trembling.

_Why does the Devil have that kind of stuff on his bookcase?_

"Umm... You have a BL novel on your bookcase... Sensei... Could you be interested in that kind of stuff?" I asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer for a moment, but then he slowly turned around to face me, a tint of red coloring the pale face.

"Ummm.. I haven't read it yet... But a friend lent it to me... Asking me to read it... Hahaha..."

"Also, you have three copies each of Usami Akihiko's books. Could you be a fan or a friend?" I asked, dying of curiosity.

_This is killing me! I've got to know!_

"Why do you ask?" he stared at me with suspicious eyes.

"Well um... it's just that... you mumbled his name in your sleep... Haha.. Wonder what kind of dream you had..."

He froze in front of me. What was it that I said?

After a while, he finally replied, "Ah um... Just a friend..."

"Ah, it must be nice to have a famous author as a friend."

"Yeah... Childhood friend..."

I was absolutely gobsmacked, so much so that I started gawking at him.

_Why didn't Usagi-san tell me that Kamijou-sensei was his childhood friend? But then again, I don't know that much about his past..._

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"So then, what was Usami-san like as a kid?" I questioned him, voice etching with curiosity.

_This is a great chance to learn more about Usagi-san!_

"Well, ah..." He stuttered, scratching his head.

I observed his face a bit more intently this time, trying to pick up any kind of emotion, hint, whatsoever, but I just couldn't. I couldn't read him at all. I guess I was never good at reading faces...

"We thought of each other differently.. That's all..." he said, and I swore there was a hint of sadness in what he said.

What could it have been? I scanned my brain for some sort of answer or connection that would make sense, but nothing came to mind. Anything that I thought of was completely illogical, such as the Devil _liking_ Usagi-san... What does that have to do with this anyway?

_Hang on a second..._

"What do you mean, sensei?"

_Kamijou is a homo._

"Oh it's nothing..."

_It's possible._

"Hey, sensei."

_It'd make sense._

"Hmm?"

_But, there's no way, right?_

"Sensei, you're a homo right?"

_But... sensei... that means..._

"H-hah?"

_I have to be sure._

"Sensei,"

_without a doubt, I must know._

"Do you love Usagi-san(3)?"

* * *

OH MY GOD. I've edited and changed the contents of this chapter THREE FRICKING TIMES. Ugh... ./insert facepalm image.

**Question of the Chapter: WHAT HAPPENED TO HIROKI'S PRIDE?**

Hiroki: That's what _I _want to ask, you simpleton!

Alison: Now now Hiroki, remember my quote from the last chapter.

Hiroki: THAT'S NOT A QUOTE NOR A SAYING

Alison: Don't be so stubborn, and just embrace the fact that you're _gay._

Hiroki: OTL..

Alison: Don't worry, he's always like this. He never wins a quarrel.

...

Well, what can I say? Originally, I'd planned for this to have _drama_ in it, but after thinking twice, it was absolutely too dramatic and I rewrote the whole chapter. But then after rewriting the chapter again, the storyline just didn't make sense, hence the 3rd time having to write the story again... It seriously frustrated me, but meh...

Well then, constructive criticism is appreciated! Please do leave some feedback for me~

Yes, that means, _REVIEW! Now. Hit that nice little quote button at the bottom of this page and leave a nice review 8D_

Footnotes;

(1) - Misaki didn't even pause to think that what Kamijou had done was disgusting. xD

(2) - You know that action in the anime where when they're trying to wake up they kind of do this 'cheek slapping' thing with their palms? I couldn't find a better way to describe it ._.; Congratulations if you're able to understand my twisted way of explaining things...

(3) - No, this is not a typo. I made Misaki say 'Usagi-san' so that it will raise some suspicion for the next chapter, because I'm merely assuming that Hiroki has been friends with Akihiko who knew Takahiro, who always called him 'Usagi-chan'. It's merely what I assume for this storyline, so that's why I made him say 'Usagi-san'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** 6  
**Word Count:** 1100 something  
**Pairing:** Hiroki/Misaki  
**Disclaimer:** Still not mine..  
**WARNING:** This chapter contains the following: Yaoi (boy x boy), a non-canon pairing, some clicheness, some OOCness, mild language. _**You have been warned, don't flame me.  
**_**Notes:** Since a few of the readers of this story haven't seemed to notice,** this is pureHirokixMisaki. You will see the Romantica pairing seperated**___._ I advise those of my readers, who dislike non-canon pairings and this pairing, to kindly stop reading now. I'd also like to note that I edit the chapters myself (I overlook plenty of errors), meaning that this has never been beta'd, so there are bound to be some errors in the story, which, if you happen to spot, would be nice if you could leave some constructive criticism c:

I'm dreadfully sorry for not updating for about... -counts on fingers- ... whatever amount of days I've been lazing around.

Alright, that's enough out of me. Please enjoy the chapter~

******_

* * *

_**

~ Hiroki ~

_Huh?_

_Usagi-san?_

"Sensei, do you love Usagi-san?"

I gawked at the boy standing in front of me, who was watching me, intently waiting for my next move.

"Sensei, answer my question."

_What is he saying?_

"Hello? Sensei?"

Then, realization hit me hard. I froze on the spot, my jaw unconsciously hanging.

"Hey! Sensei?"

Takahashi began shaking me. I was quite aware of that, but I was too deep in thought to take notice of such insignificance at the time. I allowed my eyelids to shut themselves as I thought about the many things that were now starting to confuse me, agitate me, and irritate me.

_Usagi-san...? Similar to what Takahiro used to call Akihiko... 'Usagi-chan' he would say... It's so alike..._

It always bothered me as to why Takahashi's name was so familiar, but I never gave it much thought.

_But why would he know such a name? He's..._

I stopped mid-sentence to mentally calculate our age differences.

_He's almost ten years younger than me! How would he know Takahiro's 'pet name' for Akihiko..._

I returned my eyelids to a half-lidded state and stared back at Takahashi's eyes that had be staring intently at me for some time.

_Why would he know such a thing?_

My eyelids immediately snapped back open and wide as things started to fit together.

_I knew that Takahiro had a 'darling' little brother, as he had put it, but I never knew that his brother would be this miniature_(1)___ dunce__ standing in front of me_!

If everything wasn't already confusing and complicating enough, a new question had been brought to my attention.

I bit my lip. _What is his relationship with Akihiko? Considering that he'd called him 'Usagi-san', it's possible that it's on a close level. Ah, but then again, Takahiro could've been the one who taught Misaki that name. However, last time when we were in high school and visited Takahiro's house, he didn't seem to like Akihiko all that much_(2)._ So why...? But... Now that I think about it, Akihiko tensed up all of a sudden when Kyouju mentioned 'Takahashi'. Being Akihiko, he wouldn't care at all. Then again, Akihiko may have thought that we were talking about Takahiro..._

I unconsciously reached up to rub my temples.

_Ugh, everything is so confusing now!_

"Hello? Sensei?"

_That's right, I'd nearly forgotten that I was still being shook by a miniature dunce._

"What?" I groaned.

Takahashi finally stopped shaking me like a ragdoll and started paying attention to me (or at least it looked like it).

"You still haven't answered my question." he pried. "Do you love Usagi-san?"

For now, I'll just have to use the fact that he's easily flustered to my advantage to steer the topic of conversation.

"Usagi-san? As in Usagi-chan, which your brother would call Akihiko?"

A crimson blush creeped up his face which held all the answers for my theory.

_Bingo._

It was painful, but it made me wonder about what happened to Akihiko.

_What kinds of things have been happening behind my back? He wouldn't suddenly give up on Takahiro... right?_

I shook my head.

_No, now I'm just prying too much into other people's business. I need to move on with my life and start to accept some things... I must be really stubborn to be still holding onto this even after 18 years..._

I turned back to the blushing brunette in front of me.

"Are you done blushing?" I stated as casually as I could. Though I will admit, it's hard to keep a straight face when facing a kid who blushed at a name, not to mention a certain name.

He visibly flinched but looked back up at me.

"D-don't be stupid... I w-wasn't b-blushing..." He warily stuttered.

I let out a mental sigh. _How convincing..._

"Well, what was it that you were asking earlier?"

"Ah it's nothing! Never mind! I'll return your book tomorrow! Thank you!" he spluttered as he backed away from me, accidentally colliding with the door on his way out, muttering incoherent curses as he pushed the door hastily out of the way.

_As if he couldn't embarrass himself even further..._

* * *

~ Misaki ~

"Usagi-san?"

_Wait, Kamijou probably doesn't know who 'Usagi-san' is! I got too caught up and accidentally referred to 'Usami-san' as 'Usagi-san'! What if he starts asking about him?_

_"Usagi-san? As in Usagi-chan, which your brother would call Akihiko?"_

_No, no, no! Damn it! He does know who it is! Curse the blush creeping up my face! As if the tense atmosphere accompanied by an awkward silence wasn't bad enough already..._

"Are you done blushing?"

_Curse my burning cheeks!_

I warily assured him I wasn't blushing and made a weak attempt at hiding my pathetically flush faced.

"Well, what was it that you were asking earlier?" he asked.

Another blush threatened to light up my face.

_Never mind! I've failed my purpose, I have to get out of here before he suspects anything more._

"Ah it's nothing! Never mind! I'll return your book tomorrow! Thank you!" I spluttered, my mind still stirring and in a mess.

I seized the opportunity to escape, rushing out the door and into the hallway.

_God, that was close! I nearly exposed my relationship with Usagi-san!_

Hang on, relationship?

_NONONONO. I JUST HAPPEN TO LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS HIM. HAHAHA. THERE'S NO WAY I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM._

My sore legs suddenly gave way and I found myself collapsed on the floor, face down on the ground.

_Curse you Usagi-san..._

* * *

_~ Hiroki ~_

_"Kamijou~"_

_Fff-! I hate that voice!_

_"What?" I growled indignantly. He was probably going to ask me to do his paperwork again... Damned lazy bastard..._

"You seem pretty deep in thought." he mused. "Thinking about that kid again?"

"What kid?" I said, managing to suppress the urge to pummel him in the face.

"Oh, you know... The one that my _homo_ assistant had an affair with."

I blinked. Realization hit. I was enraged.

"I didn't have an affair with him," I spat. "He already belongs to someone else."

Kyouju let out an amused whistle as he raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Who?"

It hurt a little.

"I don't know, don't ask me."

I'm careless, yet I thought I was really careful with every single thing I did.

"Hmm... Wonder who that kid belongs to... Whatever. Help me with my paperwork, Kamijou~?"

Why do I have to put up with shit?

"Whatever... I can't afford to have you mess up the paperwork and make us lose face..."

Why was I so careless to fall in love?(3)

**TBC.**

* * *

Alksdjfsd.

Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, and that the chapter has ended so abruptly and that it's so _short_.

Yes, I probably should be using summer holidays to my advantage, but I'm going to need some time to plan the events in the story first before I start writing again (because being the unorganized writer I am, I only start with the beginning and develop as I go without a damned idea what I'm going to write about next or how I'll make the story end. I'll be taking some time to do that now). I'm sorry, yes, that means the story is going to be on hiatus for a while until I sort the story out. I apologize for being so irresponsible ;_;

Also, starting from next chapter, I'll be using third person again.

I'm planning to rewrite the first few chapters once I'm done with this, because I feel that those chapters weren't very well written, considering that it had been one of my first times to attempt a chapter story.

I'm so terribly sorry for everything!

Please leave reviews.

Footnotes;

(1) - Hiroki's being a hypocrite. Isn't he a miniature as well? **Hiroki:** SHUT UP. I'M NOT SHORT!

(2) - Now for this incident, it's simply made up for the story so that the story 'fits' better (kindof).

(3) - Hiroki isn't specifically referring to anyone in this statement, be it be Akihiko or Misaki, it's up to you to believe on this, as I'm still planning the plot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** 7  
**Word Count:** 2013  
**Pairing:** Hiroki/Misaki (PURELY, no side pairings included, unless my plans change)  
**Disclaimer:** Mine? No... It will never be mine...  
**WARNING:** This chapter contains the following: Yaoi (go look it up), a non-canon pairing, some clicheness, some OOCness, mild language. _**You have been warned, don't flame me  
**_**Notes:** This chapter is self-edited. Plenty of errors may be overlooked. I've only proofread this once or twice. Feel free to leave a review to correct my clumsy errors.  
**Comments:**

This chapter has came out a little earlier than I had planned (I haven't even started planning the plot like I had promised). To be honest, I tried planning the plot, but my mind went blank. Ideas only ever come to me when I'm doing the most random things. For example, when I'm pondering about the day's activities before going to sleep. And then, 'ping!', idea comes. But when I try and sneak back onto the computer to write my newfound idea, I get caught, and get banned from my laptop (equivalent to god, no offense intended) for about three days. and when I finally manage to get back to my laptop, I forgot what idea I had (I lose things way too often, curse my absent-mindedness). Upon realization that I could've written it down, I gave myself two painful head desks. But yeah, shortly after another idea came to me, so all is fine. -smileyface- PLOT IS STILL NOT PLANNED YET ./sobs.

ALRIGHT. ENOUGH RAMBLING. I shall continue with the story now.

P.S. Third person for this chapter, possibly next few chapters as well? (I wonder how many chapters this story should have :|...)

* * *

"_**NO**_. Absolutely _not._" Hiroki stated adamantly with a firm tone.

"Hiroki, it's the only thing I've ever asked of you!" Akihiko pushed, attempting to keeping his composure while trying his best not to sound like he was begging(1).

However Akihiko may have managed to convince himself that he was trying his best not to beg (because Usami's did not beg, that was outright ridiculous), and that he was absolutely _not_ begging, it would be as clear as a crystal that he was quite obviously begging.

"**No**, absolutely not. Had he been a star student I may have considered it, but he, by far has the worst grades in the class. I am not going to have some brat running around my apartment." Hiroki stated.

Now, had Hiroki been just one of Akihiko's regular friends (it's not like he had many, though), he would've tortured him, and even gone as far as to beat the living daylights out of him, for insulting his adorable Misaki! However, in this case, Hiroki was the only one Akihiko could ask this favor of, because being the possessive man he was, he couldn't entrust anyone else with his precious, darling Misaki. So instead, Akihiko balled a fist that was shoved in his pocket and mentally cursed the damnable five months overseas trip that he had to go on due to 'company reasons'. The thought of leaving his adorable Misaki alone for five months was enough to send him running in circles. Akihiko couldn't exactly trust his defenseless little Misaki to stay out of danger for five months, alone in the empty apartment complex. Akihiko considered sending Misaki back to Takahiro, but he feared that when the time came that he came back, Takahiro wouldn't have wanted to give back Misaki because he wanted his little brother to experience 'what it was like to have a family'. The thought had aggravated him, not being able to keep his Misaki, so he had no choice but to entrust his childhood friend with Misaki. So now, here he was, heaven forbid, _begging_ his best friend to take care of Misaki as Hiroki insisted that he was too busy with university to be able to help out his friend. Hiroki mentally noted that even if Akihiko was his first love (and was still in love with him, at least he thought so), and even if he had taken a tiny bit of liking into the damnable brat, he sure as hell was _not_ going to have the brat running around his apartment and ruin what little remained of his composure as of the late.

"_Please_, Hiroki, just this once? I'll return the favor to you some other time. Just please, _please_ take care of Misaki while I go on this damnable overseas trip." Akihiko growled, mustering what patience he had left, leaving the last part barely audible.

Hiroki let out a heavy sigh. Seeing Akihiko beg had immediately made himself find that he was a rather forgiving individual. After all, there was only so much Hiroki could take, keeping in mind that this was his first love who was completely oblivious that Hiroki was in love with him.

"Fine," he sighed, "but you're definitely going to make it up to me next time."

"Yes, definitely! Thank you very much!" Akihiko said hastily, facial features immediately lightening.

Hiroki let out yet another heavy sigh as he watched Akihiko speed through the crowd of people, towing the oversized luggage behind him. Akihiko had always been unorganized, which was the reason why he decided to negotiate leaving his Misaki with Hiroki only when he was nearly running late for his flight, completely oblivious to the fact, until now, that Hiroki would've been difficult to convince. Somehow, upon taking the oversized luggage into thought, he started imagining what the luggage's contents may have looked like.

"_The clothes would probably be all wrinkled by the time he unpacks._" Hiroki snorted mentally.

Letting another sigh escape his lips for the nth time, he turned to face the exit of the airport and began stalking towards it.

"_Oh well_," Hiroki thought to himself. "_Maybe having the brat over won't be that bad._"

(2)

* * *

Hiroki was dead wrong. Having the brat over not being so bad was an understatement. Hiroki's life actually became much easier with Misaki around to do all the chores and whatnot. Hiroki no longer had to eat shit junk food for his meals, or tidy up his (tiny) horrid apartment on his own. Misaki on the other hand hadn't still quite adjusted to the fact that he was living with some man that had harassed him not so long ago, who also just happened to be his teacher. Even if that was the case, he diligently completed chores at Hiroki's apartment everyday so that he would not be a burden.

Now, of course, Hiroki had made sure that no one knew one of his students was living with him. Hiroki shuddered at the thought of anybody at all getting their hands on this small piece of information. If this ever got out, he'd definitely lose face as Kamjiou the Devil! Hiroki quickly brushed the thought away as he slipped into his suit, getting ready to head to the university.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" Misaki asked while Hiroki fumbled with his shoelaces.

"No." Hiroki replied, finally getting the shoelaces to make a knot. "I'm leaving."

"Have a nice day."

Somehow, the thought of Misaki doing everything in the house for Hiroki made him feel like Misaki was a housewife. It wouldn't have been that bad after all, since the younger male had such a feminine figure to match that status...

Hiroki mentally slapped himself.

"_Wrong kind of thinking! Akihiko might as well have killed me_!"

Hiroki winced a little upon remembering that Akihiko's 'partner' was Misaki. Hang on a second, why had he winced? Sure, he may have taken a recent liking in Misaki, but that didn't mean he had a right to interfere with his love life, right? It's not like he was fighting over the kid with his own best friend, who Hiroki was ironically in love with. No, that was ridiculous. Hiroki was not in love with Misaki, that was plain stupid. He'd known that ever since it was young that the consequences were never light when you stole from Akihiko. He quickly dismissed the thought as he hurried towards M University.

...

"So, Hiroki, since when?"

Hiroki sputtered a little and choked on the coffee he had been slowly sipping for the past half an hour.

"Don't call me that." Hiroki growled. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Miyagi urged, spinning around in the little office chair that was making dreadful squeaking noises.

"_Need to oil the damned chair later_..." Hiroki mentally noted.

"What are you talking about?" Hiroki repeated indignantly.

"And I thought you told me the brat belonged to someone!"

Hiroki opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. What brat was he talking abou − oh... oh. _That_ brat.

"Yes, Kyouju, he belongs to someone _else_."

"Then why is he living with you?" Miyagi questioned.

Hiroki hissed, a little louder than he probably intended to.

"Dammit, do you want anyone to over hear this god forbidden conversation? How do you even know about that?" Hiroki hissed, angrily flailing his arms around.

"Alright, okay, jeez... What's so bad about it?" the older man whined.

"You know how fearful students are when they get their hands on such kinds of information!"

"What's so bad about that? It just means more knowledge for them, doesn't it?"

Facepalm. What little remained of Hiroki's patience snapped.

"RUMORS, YOU ASS! RUMORS!" Hiroki screamed, still flailing his arms ridiculously.

"Oh... Oh..." Miyagi said dumbly, realization beginning to dawn upon him. "So what does this have to do with you living with a brat?"

Angry facepalm.

"You know what, never mind." Hiroki growled, turning back to his desk.

"But you still haven't answered my question!"

"_Dear god, please save me_..." Hiroki prayed silently.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Misaki called out from the kitchen as Hiroki slipped his shoes off at the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm home."

Hiroki plopped down on the couch and began scanning through the channels airing on TV, none of which seeming to interest him at the slightest.

"Is there anything you want for dinner?" Misaki asked, sitting down next to Hiroki, watching as the TV screen flickered from channel to channel.

"Anything will do..." Hiroki mumbled, setting the remote control down and stalking towards his bedroom.

"Should I just cook some leftovers?"

"Whatever you want..."

Misaki frowned a little, but proceeded to stand up and walked back to the kitchen, where he began to cook up some meal. Sometimes he wished that the older brunette would talk a little bit more, it would help him out so much more. But then he'd remind himself, every time, that he was a freeloader here and that he had to repay the favor.

_Nii-chan, life is hard_...

...

Hiroki couldn't exactly deny that Misaki's cooking was terrible. Actually, to say that it was terrible would've been insulting. Misaki's cooking was far beyond delicious, and coming from Hiroki, that was no small feat, but of course, he would never admit it out loud. He would plainly gobble down the meal without complaint and head back to his room. But today was different, because he had some how managed to survive Miyagi's brutal questioning by dismissing it merely as 'doing it as a favor for a friend', the part where Hiroki's friend was his first love was left out. Miyagi hadn't been all that convinced, but being the happy-go-lucky person he was, he had let it slide. Later that day, the students had decided to pull a prank on him, because the students had decided that Hiroki was too uptight about everything and needed to loosen up. Hiroki was not pleased when he felt a chalkboard eraser fall on his head, not at all. He had given the students a good scolding and detention for a good hour, ignoring the students' complaints about being late for some stupid youngster party of theirs'. When he finally arrived at his small apartment, he had been relieved to have been rid of responsibilities for the day and deserved some time to wind down. Well, Misaki's cooking had never looked so pleasing, as it would just help ease his shitty day.

"Thank you for the meal."

The two finished their meal quietly, not bothering to disturb the other.

"That was rather good." Hiroki managed, placing down the eating utensils next to the plate.

Misaki gaped at the man, but quickly snapped his mouth shut. It was rare of Hiroki to even say anything positive, let alone compliment Misaki's cooking. Whatever it may have been, Hiroki was undoubtably in a good mood; or at least, it appeared so to Misaki. What was really causing him to act weird, Misaki had no idea at all.

...

Hiroki looked over his shoulder to see Misaki busily washing the dishes.

"_He's really just like a little housewife or something_..." Hiroki thought to himself. "_His cooking is good, he does all house chores, and hell, if you look close enough, he even has a feminine bod_y..."

Hiroki let his mind wander for a bit until he realized that he was actually imagining a naked Misaki. He felt his face ignite and mentally kicked himself several times. Akihiko would practically bury him alive! No, worse, Akihiko would torture him, have him dead, and then would proceed to burn Hiroki's dead body to bits. Hiroki quickly scurried away to his room and locked himself in, ignoring Misaki's suddenly worried voice calling his name.

Hiroki sat down on his bed and hugged his legs. It may have hurt, but Akihiko was the one he was in love with, right? There's no way that he could be in love with some skinny, bite-sized, feminine brat, could he? No, that was outright ridiculous. Right...?

**TBC.**

* * *

Oh yes, I just had to pull out the ultimate trump card; make the main characters live together. I couldn't resist.

ASDFGH. SO CLICHE. -headbang-

Again, plenty of errors may be overlooked as I have no beta reader (and don't plan on having one soon), so feel free to correct me!

Leave a review and share the love? :3

P.S. Lemon or lime?

...

Footnotes;

(1) - I can't quite get my head around Akihiko begging for something, but I just need him to beg for this to work. I really apologize for this majorly OOC aspect.

(2) - I'm really disappointed with how I couldn't get the characters to stay in character, because I wasn't exactly sure how to write out this scene because we've only ever seen Akihiko and Hiroki interact as adults just ONCE, and I don't even know if they still talk to each other casually or are all playful! I don't know! But whatever, this story was completely OOC to start with... ./sulks.


	8. Chapter 8 and Notice

**HELLO THERE. I SWEAR THIS ISN'T RAMBLING SO PLEASE DO READ.**

**Did I get your attention? Well uh... There's not much I can say. I know that the site rules prohibits notices, but I feel like I need to get this out of my system.**

"_ASDF NO NEW CHAPTER AND A FRICKING NOTICE. DAMN YOU ALISON_."

Yeah, I get that.

I'm not going to bother with excuses right now, but I will tell you I've been out of my Junjou craze for a while now. You remember Chapter 7? Yeah. I personally felt the whole thing was rushed ever since my craze moved on to a lot of other different stuff. The whole story plot is completely unorganized and I'm quite ashamed of this 'moment-of-spur' series. It practically screams 'fan service' in bright neon lights even though I was planning for some kind of plot or whatever. As of right now, I'm officially putting this story on hiatus and am quite open to any ideas right now. The most I'm going to do is probably going around and spell-checking and rewriting my other chapters & stories.

Go ahead and feel free to remove this story off your list since I'm probably not going to update it in a while, if ever (I'm pretty sure the skies will fall down on us when I do).

As to abide somewhat by the site's rules, **I guess the least I could do is to put up what I _have_ done of chapter 8**. Enjoy this half-assed crap. I personally had no idea where I was going with this story.

* * *

**Chapter:** 8**  
Pairing:** Hiroki/Misaki (PURELY, no side pairings included atm)  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. K?  
**WARNING:** I do not care if you're a flaming homophobic. You shouldn't even be here if you are. Mild language, and I butcher the characterizations sometimes._**  
**_**Notes:** I have no beta. Shoo.**  
**

* * *

Did Hiroki ever mention that this was getting more difficult and difficult to survive with each passing day?

I mean, come on. He has an annoying ass that he absolutely _must see every single freaking day, no matter how he tries to avoid him_ (read as: Miyagi). This annoying ass probably just loves to mess up his life and annoy him to no end, and Hiroki swears, he was probably sent down by the gods to make his life miserable. Then, he's also got this adorable brunet now living with him (_who just ever-so-coincidentally happens to be his best friend's lover, who he has been crushing on since childhood_) who absolutely seems like a housewife. Did Hiroki also mention that his feelings might be changing for the first time since _ten freaking years of pining after his best friend?_

Splendid life, isn't it? _Just fine and dandy_.

Maybe it would be a good idea to save Akihiko the trouble of burying him alive in a ditch and just go jump violently off a cliff instead. You wanna know why? No matter how much of a good friend you may be, love (or maybe just possibly, it could be just lust this case, but the writer may be shot down for suggesting such an absurd idea) will completely screw up a person's logic and ways of thinking. _Greeeeaaaat_.

Back to the topic of Hiroki's life being just fine and dandy.

Anyways, it was a normal day in Hiroki's fine and dandy life, since he had been greeted (ever so annoyingly) as per usual. He will then put up with an entire days' worth of retarded students who can't even understand the simplest of problems and spend their time _obviously_ texting behind his back instead (because honestly, who the hell actually stares at their crotch and smiles/laughs?), leaving him with an interior of a classroom completely stripped of all it's accessories and decorations apart from the main furniture. He will then walk home, be greeted by his housewife - I mean, Misaki, - and then stalk off to his room where he spends most of his time being disgusted by the standards of the papers he has to mark.

_How has his pride let him drop down to such a low life?_

Oh well, it's not like anyone's going to sue him for it (except for his pride, if it had a physical form).

Stupid gayness.

Stupid housewife.

Stupid everything.

* * *

... And that is all I have written. If you finish reading this chapter and ask for an update without any suggestions, I will shoot you. Seriously.

I'm going to go proofread a bunch of other crap now.


	9. Chapter 9

oh my god wow this thing updated. does anyone even check this anymore?

haha, most of this looks like word vomit by the way, and my writing's gotten rusty.

also second person, oops.

i'm so sorry.

* * *

Misaki is in college.

He is an average eighteen year old boy with a perfect attendance record.

He is obedient, considerate, albeit a little clumsy at times. He's pretty good at cooking, to boot.

He is everything a well brought up boy should be.

Plus, he's a homosexual!

_oh_

* * *

Life has been rather calm as of the late, for once. Despite being Kamijou's roommate, you honestly don't feel that way. When you cook during mealtimes, that's probably the only time that you ever see his face properly. He seems to have taken to retreating to his room whenever he doesn't need to be anywhere else in the apartment. You swear that you even saw him resorting to buying a shitty TV for his room so that he could watch from there instead.

You reason that he's probably just having to deal with a lot of stuff, since he's a teacher and all. He might be writing long-winded reports on the content of the courses that he's teaching, his students grades, a summary of the semester, or whatever it is that teacher's do. It can't be too big of a deal, really. He's probably just going through a phase or receiving a lot of stress from work.

Besides, you have way better things to do than worry about some middle aged man's daily woes! You still have your reputation (what reputation) of being an average eighteen year old boy to uphold!

Even after all of your constant complaints, though, you're kind of beginning to miss Usagi.

So maybe he hardly seemed to give a toss about what you thought and mostly just went about doing whatever he wanted - he's basically a selfish, petulant brat, which you think is kind of endearing really. (If anyone asks, you said nothing of the sort, because no one can ever know about that.)

Despite this, you're pretty sure that he cared about you as you did for him, even if you never explicitly stated so. He understands too, that's why he hasn't left you. At least, you like to think he does and that he's not just doing it because he just does whatever the fuck he wants.

So yeah, point is, you miss Usagi.

Actually, you miss him a lot.

You miss your brother a lot, too.

Sometimes you think that maybe you'd be less lonely if you were at least surrounded by family while Usagi was gone, but you quickly shoot down the thought because you know without a doubt that your brother would want you to stay with him for good, to make up for the family that you grew up without, which was still totally not his fault, by the way!

You know that your brother means well, but you can still distinctly recall how awkward it felt to be intruding on his newlywed life. You know that he only wanted to give you the mother figure that you never had in your life to try and remedy all those years that your parents had left you after the car crash, but it was all an accident and it was never his fault that things happened the way they did. You know that he's only thinking to make you feel better about having a complete family, but you honestly felt kind of lonely and excluded the last time you lived together with them.

You comfort yourself with the thought that at least you have Kamijou there to keep you company. After all, he can't be Usagi's most trusted friend for nothing, even if he does happen to hole himself up in his room all day.

But then again, he did happen to harass you in a _public restroom_.

Then again, Usagi harassed you when he first met you too...

Wow, what's wrong with your priorities?

Okay yeah you're just going to kind of sweep this topic of though under the rug and leave it there forever until it disintegrates and ceases to exist in this world.

You should stop thinking and just shut up because nothing good ever actually seems to come out of daydreaming so early in the morning.

Sighing to no one but yourself, you sling your bag over your shoulders, slip your shoes on, and steel yourself for the walk to school and the long day that awaits you.

* * *

High school was so much easier than this.

Why is it that whenever teacher's open their mouth to talk, you can't help but feel your eyes starting to droop, your muscles starting to relax, and the loll of your head?

It's like every time teachers try to tell you something they accidentally release a cloud of sleeping gas that knock your lights out as fast as a gas chamber would. It's so amazing how they can actually spend hours on end just talking about stuff that no one can concentrate on or probably even apply in real life situations. You guess that you're to blame for choosing the course. But really, _what were you thinking when you applied for this_.

Right, you were thinking about being a noble bastard that would take on the university and courses that your brother wanted to take if not for the accident your parents were in.

Really, what were you thinking?

You faintly register the distinct ring of the bell before you're up and out of there faster than light.

On the way to your next class, you catch a glimpse of Kamijou bickering with some old guy you vaguely recall seeing in his office when you went to visit him the other time.

Huh, so he's actually not a hermit that huddles himself in the metaphorical corner along with the hobo who harasses people for money and rants about free rights and the environment and hippies.

Yeah, you knew that Kamijou would have to at least talk to people at his workplace, but it's still seems rather foreign to actually see him talking with someone animatedly, when all you get is a pile of shit and cold indifference.

It's like how people know that housewives are supposed to just stay at home, look after the kids, shop for shoes, shop for groceries, and cook for their husbands, while said husband goes out to work for money to provide for all of the aforementioned. Usually, the housewife and the husband actually thank each other for their hard work and have actual conversations with each other that consist of more than two words. It's not like you particularly expected to be treated like a damn god for doing the housework and preparing food that's actually more edible than convenience store shit, but you feel that it shouldn't be too much to ask for if you at least get to interact with the god damn person you're living with for the next few months or so, right?

...

You did not just compare yourself to a housewife.

* * *

You decide to drop by your brother's today because you're feeling a little homesick.

You discuss trivial things that have happened recently, like how the other has been doing recently, what they've been up to, and just filler conversations that remind you of home. You really miss talking to someone who's family after being away from them for so long, so you end up staying a lot longer than you intended.

You end up staying for an early dinner before finally returning to Kamijou's shitty apartment block.

(To be honest, it's not actually that shitty, and it actually is pretty well-kept, courtesy of your housework, you're just being unfair.)

Fishing your keys out of your pocket, you jam it in the keyhole and jimmy it for a while before you notice that the door's already unlocked.

Huh, maybe Kamijou finished work early today.

Really, it should be setting off sirens in your head, because _what if there's a burglar in the apartment_, but you can't really bring yourself to care right now.

You're greeted by the sight of Kamijou snoring peacefully on the couch.

You close the door as quietly as you can so that you don't wake the man sleeping on the couch, allowing yourself a little chuckle, because he always seemed so uptight and seeing him without a permanent crease on his forehead was actually kind of refreshing, for once.

When you sneak past the couch, you stop to notice that Kamijou's hair looks really soft and is a gentle hue of brown. It's not like you didn't notice that it was brown before, it's just that you never really cared much. Upon closer inspection, his eyelashes are quite long and is also colored by the same shade of brown as his hair. You've never actually noticed a lot of things about this man, since he always seemed to hole himself up in his room and refused to come out unless it was absolutely necessary. Despite having lived with him for about a month now, you realize that you actually don't know anything about him, other than the fact that he's friends with Usagi.

It's kind of strange, now that you think about it. You've always passed his habit of hiding in his room as him being really busy and having little to no time to spend on leisure. You aren't sure when you started noticing, but you started picking up on hints that he was probably avoiding you, such as going as far as to buy that shitty TV for his room. You've always been ignorant, but now you almost want to get to know him better. You want to find out why he's avoiding you so much.

"Hiro!"

In retrospect, the moment you snapped your head up to meet a pair of blue eyes, there was nothing that could have prepared you for this at all.

* * *

obligatory author's note (◡‿◡✿)

I didn't originally plan to have him in here, but I thought, eh, why not. teehee psuedo egoist.

Not sure if I remember correctly, but I think I mentioned somewhere that Misaki was seventeen or around that age at some point in the story. If I did, then pretend that it was Misaki's birthday some time during Usagi's trip. If not, then ignore me.

Also, the characterization might be all over the place because I haven't touched anything Junjou since two years ago.


End file.
